fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Edwardo's Place
This is the sixth and a bonus restaurant in Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Emily and Patrick in a wedding ceremony was a victory, Emily and Patrick are ending off the park into the night. Back before the marriage, Emily has left the penny behind. Episode 26: Edwardo's Place Day 1 *'Target: 1,150; Expert: 1,400' *Back in Emily's Terrace... *Patrick: Oh no! She forgot the penny! *Patrick: Edward, the penny! What should we do!? *Edward: You could send it by post or... *Patrick: We've got to go after them! *Edward: But... I can't just leave the restaurant... *Patrick takes a ride. *Patrick: Quick, get on my bike! *Edward: Wait! Hey Jimmy can you look after the terrace for as long as we're gone? *Jimmy: Sure Dad, will do. Not a problem. *Edward hops into the bike. *Jimmy wears a hat. *Jimmy: Now then... It's Jimmy-Time! *Now time goes at night. Entering Edwardo's Place. *Jimmy arrived at Edwardo's Place. *Edward: Holy-moly Jimmy, what happened here? *Jimmy: I welcome you to Edwardo's Place! *Edward: It looks, uhm... well, it's uh... *Jimmy: This will be great for business! *Jimmy: High five! *Jimmy: I will bring you your outfit later this evening. *Edward: outfit..? *Jimmy left. *Edward now runs the place. Afterward *Jimmy has the supplies. *Jimmy: Here, try this on. *Jimmy: Come on out Dad, I know you'll look fine! *Jimmy: You look great. The customers will love it! *Jimmy: Do a shake! *Edward does a shake. *Jimmy: This will be a huge success. I just know it! *Edward: You really think so...? Day 2 *'Target: 1,500; Expert: 1,700' *Edward's cleaning a table, while Jimmy and Shaniqua enter the place. *Jimmy: Hey Dad, I'd like you to meet my friend Shaniqua. She's the one who made your outfit. *Edward: Nice to... *Edward: Oomph! *Shaniqua: That outfit looks great on you! *Shaniqua: Say, you wouldn't be needin' some help here, would ya? I'm an excellent cleaner! *Edward: Oh, well... *Jimmy: Great idea! Shaniqua could help you keepin' this place fresh! *Jimmy: Oh, and before I forget, I picked up some torches to boost the atmosphere. You only need to light 'em up. *Edward: fire in a restaurant... isn't that dangerous? *Jimmy places the torches, to light 'em up. *Shaniqua made a beach outfit. *Shaniqua: Don't be such a wuss. It sets the mood! *Edward: Well, I guess a few torches can't do much harm... *And jimmy left. *Shaniqua is the cleaner. During the day *Edward has to light the torches up using a gas can. Afterward *Edward: I have to admit, they do add some atmosphere. *Edward does the cleaning again. *Shaniqua: Edwardo's place, Shaniqua's here. Can I help ya? *Shaniqua: Yes he's here. Just a sec... *Shaniqua: EDWARD! PHONE! Some gal named Ev'lyn. *Edward: Evelyn! What a nice surprise! *Shaniqua's cleaning the table after Edward. *Edward: Yes dear, things are going great. She is helping me... *Evelyn: No really, everything is great. How is... *Evelyn: Yes, I won't forget to feed Snuggy. But what about... *Evelyn: Yes, I locked the doors. But... *Evelyn: Yes dear, yes talk to you soon. Bye bye. Love you too. *Shaniqua: Missus thinks ya can't handle the place? *Shaniqua: Don't worry, you'll be doing fine. Episode 27: Polly Wants A Cracker Day 1 *'Target: 1,400; Expert: 1,750' *Jimmy places a cage. *Edward: Jimmy, what is that? *Jimmy: Sssh! Keep the voice down. It's finally asleep! *Edward: It? What do you mean? *Jimmy: Just a lil' something I arranged to make this place more likely. *Jimmy: I'll show it later today. But whatever ya do, DO NOT disturb it! *Jimmy left. Afterward *Shaniqua: See ya tomorrow, Edward. *Edward: I'm not peeking! *Shaniqua left. *Polly: Awk! *Polly flies out of the cage, and lands on a sign *Polly: Polly wants a cracker! *Edward: Oops... Day 2 *'Target: 2,000; Expert: 2,200' *Polly goes to the torch and burns. *Polly goes to another chair. *Polly goes again. *Polly: Awk! *Shaniqua: What's going on? *Edward: I let Jimmy's parrot escape... *Polly: Escape! *Shaniqua: Don't worry, we'll catch it! Did ya try using a cracker yet? *Polly: Awk! Polly wants a cracker! *Shaniqua: See? *Polly goes back into the cage. During the day *Edward had to catch Polly back into the cage, 8 times. Afterward *Edward locks up the cage for Polly. *Edward: You're a lot of trouble for one little bird. *Polly: Awk! *Edward covers up the cage. Jimmy arrives. *Jimmy: Dad, what'ya doin'? *Edward: Oh nothing happened, nothing at all, everything's ok! Ha ha... *Jimmy: What do you mean nothing happened? *Edward: Nothing... I mean, the restaurant, it's a great success! *Jimmy: I knew it would. Now let's crack the cage open and see how Polly's doing. *Polly: Polly wants another cracker! Episode 28: The Finishing Touch Day 1 *'Target: 1,900; Expert: 2,100' *Polly landed on Jimmy. *Jimmy: And watch this... *Polly flies around Jimmy! *Edward: Amazing! *Polly bites Jimmy's hand. *Jimmy: Ouch! *Jimmy: Anyway... Polly and I will help you entertain the customers! *Edward: Are you sure it's safe? I don't want Polly biting the customers... *Jimmy: Aye, trust me! Me 'n Polly are a team! *Jimmy and Polly are entertainers. Afterward *Edward's cleaning a table again. *Jimmy: Can ya keep an eye on Polly for me? I need to take care of something. *Jimmy gives Polly to Edward. *Edward: Hello there, little birdy birdy. *Edward picks up the phone. *Edward: Edwardo's Place, this is Edwardo speaking. *Edward: Oh, hi Evelyn! What a surprise! *Polly: Surprise! *Evelyn: What do you say dear? No, I'm alone... *Polly: Not home! *Evelyn: Sorry, what do you say? *Polly: Waiter! *Edward: No, the restaurant is fine, not... *Polly: Fire! Fire! *Edward: Yes, everything is fine dear, don't... *Polly: Fire! Fire! *Edward dropped a phone. *Evelyn: Edward? Edward? Day 2 *'Target: 2,100; Expert: 2,350' *Truck is arrived with lots of sand. Jimmy comes closer but not too close. *Jimmy: More, just a little more. *Truck goes backward a little further. *Jimmy: Stop! Perfect! *The truck unloads the sand. And it goes away. *Edward comes out of the apartment. *Edward: Jimmy, what's this? *Jimmy: This is the final touch, a beach! *Jimmy: It's just a matter of getting your hands dirty. *Jimmy gives a shovel to Edward, and Jimmy enters the apartment. *Edward: A beach doesn't sound that bad actually. During the day *Edward has to create a beach! Afterward *Edward: Phew. Finally done. *Jimmy touches Edward. *Edward: Oof! *Jimmy: Edward, great job, I couldn't have done it better myself! Episode 29: A Fishy Situation Day 1 *'Target: 1,750; Expert: 2,000' *Edward comes out of the apartment. *Jimmy: Hey Edward, I brought ya somethin' new for the Beach Club grill. *Edward: Fish, a delicious choice. *Polly; Fishy, Fishy, Fishy. Afterward *Edward's cleaning a table once again. *Snuggy is out of the apartment. *Snuggy gets a raw fish. *Polly: Kitty wants a fishy! *Snuggy: Hissss! *Snuggy ran into the apartment. Day 2 *'Target: 2,350; Expert: 2,550' *Edward's continuing to clean tables. *Snuggy goes out of the apartment to get raw fish again. *Polly: Thief! Thief! *Snuggy: Hissss! *Edward ran to Snuggy. *Edward: Bad Snuggy! *Edward picks up Snuggy and puts it into the apartment. During the day *Edward had to watch Snuggy. Afterward *Polly's going to sleep. *Joimmy: G'night, Polly. You've earned your rest. *Jimmy covers the cage, and left. *Snuggy's trying to take the fish. *Edward: Snuggy! *Edward walks to Snuggy. *Edward: Polly was right, you are a thief! *Edward takes Snuggy and puts it back into the apartment again. *All of a sudden, Snuggy hops out of Edward and tries to uncover the cage. But Snuggy enterd the cage. *Polly: Awk! Episode 30: Home Sweet Home Day 1 *'Target: 1,900; Expert: 2,100' *Jimmy uncovers the cage. *Jimmy: Snuggy!? *Jimmy: EDWARD! *Edward finds out. *Edward: What happened? *Jimmy: Snuggy ate Polly! *Edward: POLLY! Noooo! Not my little birdy! *Jimmy: Now how am I goin' to entertain your customers without a parrot? *Edward: But... Polly... *Jimmy: Unless. maybe I can give it a try with Snuggy. *Edward: But... but... Polly... *Jimmy: Eh, don't worry. We'll find ya a new one for this place. *Jimmy has Snuggy with the feather tail! Afterward *Jimmy: I'll just keep you Snuggy, I'm not getting a new parrot. *Jimmy left. *Edward: Sigh... *Edward: It's just not the same here without Polly... *Another Polly enters. *Polly: Awk! Polly wants a cracker! *Edward: POLLY! *Edward: So Snuggy didn't eat you after all! *Polly: Awk! *Edward: Glad to have you back, my beautiful little birdy-bird. *Edward takes Polly inside. *Snuggy: Mreowr? Day 2 *'Target: 2,000; Expert: 2,350' *Edward takes Polly with him, goes outside. *Edward: I'll just keep you here with me today, Polly. It's safer. *Polly: Telephone! *Edward answers the telephone. *Edward: Edwardo's Place, this is Edwardo speaking! *Edward: Evelyn! *Edward: You guys have landed! Home tonight?! *Edward: Yes, the restaurant looks fine! *Edward: See you back soon! *Polly: Oh oh! *Edward: I better clean this place up before they return back home! *Shaniqua: Don't worry, Jimmy 'n me will help you out tonight! During the day *Edward has to blow all the torches to put out fire. After blowing all torches, Edward has to clear all the sand! Ending *Edward: Phew, that's much better. Just a few things left to put back. *Jimmy places Snuggy parrot back into the cage. *Jimmy: Now let's get this place fixed up! *Now leaving Edwardo's place, moving back to Emily's Place. *The taxi arrived at Emily's place. Evelyn and Emily enter. *Evelyn: Edward, we're back. *Edward: Welcome back. *Evelyn: Edward! Since when do we have a parrot? And what are you hearing? *Emily: And what's Snuggy doing in a cage? *Polly: Awk! Bad Snuggy! *Snuggy: Mreowr! *Emily, Evelyn, and Edward surprised. *Edward: I'm glad you guys are back... * *Continued at Snuggford Manor*